Let's Talk About
by Marians
Summary: Mari kita bicarakan segala hal yang ada disekitar kita. Segala hal yang berhubungan antara aku dan dirimu. [Taeyong/Yuta] [Typo(s). OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Let'** **s Talk About**

Taeyong/Yuta

K-T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai . OOC—bikaus, disini Taeyong tidak _tsun tsun._

Kumpulan _drabble_.

.

.

.

 **Let's Talk About: Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

Nakamoto Yuta memandang rintik hujan yang tengah membasahi bumi saat ini. Hujan yang bisa dikategorikan cukup deras.

Pemuda manis berdarah Jepang itu menghela napas, ia memilih untuk jongkok sembari memeluk erat ransel hitamnya—guna mengusir hawa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk kulit. Ia menghela napas, merutuki hujan yang tak kunjung reda meski sudah dua jam berlalu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ke sekitar. Sepi.

Tak ada orang selain dirinya yang masih bertahan di depan sekolah—dengan tampang bodoh menatapi hujan.

Yuta menghela napas sekali lagi, tersadar akan kebodohannya. Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih untuk duduk santai di dalam kelas sembari menunggu hujan reda, setidaknya di dalam kelas jauh lebih hangat dibanding disini.

Pemuda manis itu berdiri, ia hendak melangkah menuju kelas, namun diurungkan. Ia justru kembali pada posisinya semula, berjongkok sambil memeluk ranselnya erat.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ransel, mengabaikan percikan air hujan yang mengenai dirinya.

"Dikelas jauh lebih menakutkan, aku tak kenal siapapun. Dan mereka selalu mengejek bahasa koreaku," gumam Yuta sedih.

Yah, sudah menjadi resiko jika menjadi murid pindahan pada pertengahan semester tahun kedua seperti dirinya ini. Sudah tak mengenal siapapun, ia pun tak terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea—meski saat masih di Jepang ia sudah mengikuti kursus bahasa asing. Tapi tetap saja, materi dan penggunaannya berbeda.

Yuta mendongak, ia menatap sedih hujan yang seolah mengejeknya. Demi Tuhan, Yuta ingin segera pulang—tapi sialnya ia tak membawa payung, mau menerobos hujanpun ia malas. Malas jika keesokan harinya ia harus sakit.

"Aku ingin pulang. Argh, hujan sialan," umpatnya menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Kau ini _ngomong_ apa?"

Yuta terkejut, ia sampai jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. Matanya menatap horor pemuda yang memakai seragam sama sepertinya tengah berdiri dan menatapnya heran.

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng, ia memilih untuk kembali berjongkok dan menyembunyikan parasnya yang memerah karena malu atas reaksi konyolnya.

"Aneh," ucap pemuda disampingnya. Yuta tak mempedulikannya. Lagipula ia tak kenal dengan pemuda itu. Ia sedang malas untuk beramah-tamah—yang mungkin akan berujung pada dirinya yang diolok karena logatnya yang lucu.

Maklum, dirinya ini hanyalah orang Jepang asli yang baru saja seminggu tinggal di Korea Selatan—yang masih gagu berbahasa Korea.

Hening cukup lama, hanya ada suara hujan yang mengisi sunyi. Yuta menolehkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan sosok pemuda yang masih betah tutup mulut disampingnya. Ia memandang lekat sosok itu, mengamati bagaimana rupa si pemuda asing yang juga tengah berjongkok sembari menatap hujan.

"Tampan," bisik Yuta tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menatap Yuta.

Yuta menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia mengedipkan matanya, menatap Yuta dengan pandangan aneh—entah takjub atau bagaimana, Yuta tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Kena—"

"Pfft—"

Pemuda manis itu merengut, baiklah, sekarang Yuta tau apa maksud dari pandangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda asing—yang sialnya tampan—itu, geli dengan logatnya. Astaga, mau sampai kapan orang Korea yang berbicara dengannya mau memakluminya yang masih gagu ini?

"Bahasa Koreamu lucu sekali," ucap pemuda itu.

Yuta cemberut, "Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Lee Taeyong. Kau?"

"Nakamoto Yuta," jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda asing itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menirukan pose Yuta—menatap dengan kepala yang bersandar pada lututnya, telunjuknya menunjuk Yuta, "Oh, jadi kau murid pindahan yang ramai dibicarakan itu?"

"Ramai dibicarakan?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Murid pindahan dari Jepang yang katanya manis itu."

"Manis? Aku ini laki-laki!" sungut Yuta tak terima. Ia membuang pandang, malas menatap Taeyong yang kini tengah terkekeh itu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Yuta yang nampaknya masih _ngambek_ memilih untuk memandang hujan yang sudah mulai agak reda. Sementara itu, Taeyong lebih memilih untuk mengamati Yuta dalam diam.

Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu ketika tengah tersenyum senang karena hujan sudah mulai agak reda, lalu kembali cemberut ketika tiba-tiba hujan kembali mengguyur dengan deras. Sungguh polos—dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa tak kunjung reda," gumam Yuta yang masih bisa didengar oleh Taeyong.

"Terobos saja, lagipula sudah agak reda 'kan?" celetuk Taeyong.

Manik Yuta memicing, menatap Taeyong sebal, "Agak reda bagaimana? Hujannya kembali deras, aku tidak mau sakit."

Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mendekat kearah Yuta—membuat pemuda manis itu curiga. Tangannya bergerak menuju sisi paras manis Yuta, menarik ujung bibir Yuta dan menciptakan seulas senyum konyol.

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum. Senyummu manis," ucap Taeyong sembari mengulas senyum.

Manik Yuta melebar, ia reflek menepis tangan Taeyong dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah ternodai semburat merah. Malu—sekaligus terpesona akan senyum Taeyong yang sangatlah menawan.

Taeyong terkekeh, ia menopang dagu, menatap geli Yuta yang tersipu malu. Menyenangkan sekali membuat pemuda manis yang katanya kikuk itu malu-malu seperti ini. Ah, Taeyong jadi ingin menjadikan kegiatan ini sebagai hobi barunya.

"Lucunya, Nakamoto- _san,_ " goda Taeyong sembari mencolek pundak pemuda manis itu.

Yuta menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Taeyong—masih dengan posisi enggan menunjukkan wajahnya pada dunia—dan diikuti oleh Taeyong yang ikut menggeser jika Yuta bergerak menjauh.

"Sana minggir," usir Yuta ketika Taeyong masih asyik mengikutinya dan betah mencolek bahunya.

Taeyong tersenyum, ia mendekat kearah telinga Yuta, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Alis Yuta bertaut tak mengerti, apalagi ketika Taeyong menunjuk kearah depan sana, dimana halaman sekolah yang tengah diguyur hujan menjadi pemandangan mereka saat ini.

"Tentang hujan," ucap Taeyong seolah bisa membaca raut bingung Yuta.

"Apa?"

Taeyong kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Yuta, bermaksud untuk membisikkannya. Kali ini Yuta terlihat tidak keberatan, pemuda manis itu justru mendekatkan dirinya.

"Kau dan hujan itu sama," bisik Taeyong.

Yuta menjauhkan dirinya, ia menatap tidak mengerti kearah Taeyong yang justru tersenyum, "Apa maksudnya?"

Taeyong merangkul bahu Yuta, membuat bahu pemuda manis itu bersentuhan dengan dadanya, sementara bibirnya kembali berbisik.

"Kau itu seperti hujan yang datang tiba-tiba, membasahi bumi tanpa mau tau keadaan. Kau tiba-tiba datang di kehidupanku, membuatku berdebar, membuatku merasakan kembali perasaan yang dinamakan suka, disaat aku tidak ingin merasakannya."

Taeyong menjauhkan dirinya. Ia menatap geli kearah Yuta yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

Pemuda tampan itu berdiri, ia mengusap surai Yuta, "Besok sepulang sekolah. Ku tunggu kau disini."

"Tu—" belum sempat Yuta mengucap kata, Taeyong sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menerobos hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Yuta menatap punggung Taeyong yang semakin mengecil. Setelah sosok Taeyong menghilang, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya. Dibenaknya saat ini hanyalah ada kata-kata Taeyong yang terus terngiang, enggan enyah meski berkali-kali Yuta berusaha untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Pemuda manis itu mengulas senyum tipis, parasnya memerah—hingga mencapai ujung telinga. Tangannya pun kini memeluk erat tas ransel hitamnya.

"Dasar gila."

.

.

END.

 **(** Yup. Jadi, ini adalah kumpulan dari cerita singkat tentang TaeYu. Per chapter akan berbeda setting, ataupun genre. Contohnya, di chapter ini, TaeYu jadi anak sekolahan, dengan genre fluff atau romance begini, nah, besok bisa jadi sudah ganti setting lagi, TaeYu misalnya jadi pasutri, dengan genre angst. Kesimpulannya, antara chapter satu dengan yang lainnya **tidak berkaitan** __sama sekali. **)**

 **(** Disini, aku sengaja bikin Taeyong ngga tsundere, karena aneh banget kalau orang tsundere ngegombalin orang. Iya, OOC banget emang. Tapi maklumin aja yah, demi mendukung jalannya cerita (?) **)**

 **(** Untuk cerita selanjutnya, aku ada dua pilihan, silahkan dipilih salah satunya. Aku ngga janji akan update kapan, karena aku juga liat grafik reviews sama viewnya. Jujur, aku agak malas kalau harus update cerita, sedangkan peminatnya sedikit. Hehe, egois ya? **)**

 **(** Pilihan untuk cerita selanjutnya; **Let's talk about: Sugar, Honey and You** atau **Let's talk about: Flowers)**

 **(** Silahkan pilih salah satu melalui tombol imut bertuliskan review dibawah ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca! _Ppyong~_ _ **)**_

 _ **Manado, 30 August 2016.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Let'** **s Talk About**

Taeyong/Yuta

K-T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai . OOC _._

Kumpulan _drabble_.

.

.

.

 **Let's Talk About: Sugar, Honey, and You**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu?"_

Nakamoto Yuta memutar otaknya, pertanyaan—iseng—dari Lee Taeyong masih berputar-putar dibenaknya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan pertanyaan konyol itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu?" tanya Yuta pada sosok kakak kelasnya yang tengah kurang kerjaan main ke kelasnya.

Ji Hansol—yang kebetulan tengah membaca komik milik pemuda Jepang itu mengalihkan pandang. Ia menatap lekat kearah Yuta yang juga tengah menatapnya serius. Hansol memasang pose berpikir yang begitu menyakinkan.

"Sepertinya aku tau," ucap Hansol yang sukses memancing senyum lebar dari Yuta.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda manis itu dengan semangat.

"Pemanis buatan."

Senyum Yuta luntur, ia memasang ekspresi datar begitu mendengar jawaban Hansol, "Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Yuta mengedikkan bahunya. Ia memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya—merengek meminta Taeyong untuk datang ke kelasnya dan segera memberitahunya jawaban dari pertanyaan—terkutuk—itu.

Dan beruntunglah Yuta karena Taeyong—yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sedang tidak disibukkan dengan kegiatan klub menarinya dan langsung datang menemuinya.

"Taeyong _ie_ , apa jawabannya?" tanya Yuta ketika Taeyong baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Pemuda tampan itu nampak bingung, ia menarik bangku yang berada didepan Yuta dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia menatap bingung kekasih manisnya, "Jawaban apa?"

Yuta menghela napas, "Pertanyaan yang kemarin, _apa yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu?"_

Taeyong tertawa pelan ketika ia sudah ingat dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepada Yuta ketika mereka berdua membuat kue bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibu Taeyong. Astaga, padahal niat Taeyong hanyalah untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya itu. Namun, siapa sangka jika Yuta begitu serius menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin tau jawabannya?" pancing Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk semangat. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, segala jenis pemanis yang disebutkan oleh Yuta, semuanya dianggap salah oleh Taeyong—jelas saja ia penasaran setengah mati.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Yuta.

"Coba tebak dahulu, masa kau tidak tau?"

Yuta merengut. Ia mengambil buku fisikanya dan memukulkannya ke arah Taeyong—yang disambut dengan ringis kesakitan dari sang korban.

"Aku tidak tau, cepat beritau aku," rengek Yuta.

Taeyong terkekeh, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacak sayang surai halus milik Yuta, "Sepulang sekolah, aku janji akan memberitahukan jawabannya."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk—dengan wajah cemberutnya yang begitu menggemaskan, yang sanggup membuat Taeyong dan juga Hansol yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton gemas sendiri.

.-.-.

Yuta cemberut. Ia menatap sebal Taeyong yang sedang sibuk sendiri di depannya.

"Dasar pembohong," gumam Yuta sengit.

Taeyong menoleh, ia menatap heran kearah Yuta, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng, ia memilih untuk sibuk sendiri dengan potongan kue yang ada dihadapannya. Hanya memotong-motongnya menjadi kecil tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Mengabaikan Taeyong yang tengah sibuk membongkar kiriman makanan dari ibunya—hadiah dari ibunya atas kue buatan Taeyong semalam.

"Kau mau?" tawar Taeyong sembari menyodorkan sekotak kue beras buatan ibunya.

Yuta menggeleng, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya menyiksa makanan. Taeyong yang melihat itu gemas sendiri.

"Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Taeyong heran.

Pemuda manis itu melotot, menatap tajam Taeyong yang justru memasang wajah tak berdosa—yang sukses membuat kekesalan Yuta naik dua kali lipat, "Kau menyebalkan."

Taeyong hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kiriman dari ibunya—yang rata-rata berisi camilan ataupun bahan makanan. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum senang—uang bulanannya tidak akan terpotong untuk belanja.

Disisi lain, Yuta sibuk menyiksa kue tak berdosa di depannya dengan mata yang tiada henti mencuri pandang kearah kekasihnya. Ia menghela napas, tangannya menopang dagu. Pikirannya melayang jauh, masih mencoba mencari jawaban yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

"Apa yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu?" gumamnya cukup keras.

Taeyong menghentikkan kegiatannya, ia memandang Yuta heran. Kekasih manisnya itu masih memikirkan pertanyaan konyolnya? Astaga.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan jawabannya?" tanya Taeyong.

Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu tersentak, ia mengerjabkan matanya memandang linglung ke arah Taeyong, "Apa?"

"Kau masih penasaran, apa yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu?" ulang Taeyong, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Yuta.

Taeyong menggusap tengkuknya, pipinya ternodai semburat merah tipis—nyaris tak terlihat jikalau tak teliti mengamati paras tampan itu.

"Kau."

Yuta terdiam, begitu juga Taeyong yang kini nampak begitu—malu-malu?

Pemuda manis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudnya?"

Taeyong mendesah lelah, ia menatap lekat sepasang manik yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Ada yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu, yaitu kau."

Jari telunjuk Yuta menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Taeyong mengangguk, sementara Yuta nampak berpikir keras. Ia sekali lagi menunjuk dirinya, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah pemuda tampan yang juga masih betah menatapnya.

"Yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu—itu aku?" tanya Yuta memastikan—dan lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Taeyong.

Paras manis itu memerah. Yuta menutupi parasnya yang bersemu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menunduk dalam—menghindari sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya geli, lengkap dengan tawa ringan yang mengalun.

' _Manisnya_ ,' batin Taeyong gemas.

Tangan yang menutupi paras manis itu digenggam lembut oleh Taeyong, membimbingnya untuk tak lagi menutupi paras manis yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Sepasang matanya menatap teduh sepasang manik indah yang masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Aigoo, ada yang malu-malu," goda Taeyong diiringi dengan tawa.

Yuta membuka kedua matanya, menatap jengkel ke arah Taeyong, "Se-sejak kapan kau belajar _gombal_ seperti ini?"

"Sejak menjadi kekasihmu," ucapnya—tak lupa mencuri sebuah kecupan pada pipi yang tengah bersemu merah itu.

Paras Yuta semakin memerah, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taeyong dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Taeyong.

"Aku serius _lho,_ " ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Serius apa?"

Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengikis jarak. Ditatapnya sosok yang teramat dicintainya itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta—yang sanggup membuat Yuta malu sendiri.

"Tae—"

CUP!

"Setelah lulus, ayo menikah, Nakamoto Yuta."

Paras Yuta memerah—lebih merah dari sebelumnya, yang sukses membuat Taeyong menahan tawanya. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia melihat sendiri paras Yuta yang memerah sempurna, persis seperti tomat matang.

"Berhenti bercanda Lee Taeyong!" jeritnya sembari memukul sosok kekasih tampannya.

Taeyong hanya tertawa. Lihat, kekasihnya ini sangat manis bukan?

.

.

 **END**

 **(** Apa ini? Apa yang udh aku lakukan? Hiks. **)**

 **(** Aku ngerasa ini fluffnya gagal. Iya ngga sih TT. Taeyong OOC banget, ngga apa ya. Aku lagi seneng aja bayangin Taeyong yang gombalin pacarnya (Yuta), dan doi malu-malu kucing. Kapan lagi bisa berimajinasi cowok manis-ehem-cowok gunung macem Yuta tersipu malu gitu. Aih, imajinasiku TT **)**

 **(** Btw, terima kasih banget, di chapter kemarin banyak respon positifnya. Aku seneng banget, serius ;; **)**

 **(** Semoga chapter ini fluffnya terasa TT, habisnya diriku masih kebawa suasana abu-abu abis nonton Uncontrolly Love, hiks TT **)**

 **(Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview.** _ **Ppyong~)**_

* * *

 _ **Manado, 11 Oktober 2016.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Let'** **s Talk About**

Taeyong/Yuta

K

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai . OOC. Angst.

bukan manis-manis gulali ya.

.

.

.

 **Let's Talk About: Marriage**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak berminat menyusul kami, _hyung_? Usiamu sudah cukup matang lho."

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Nakamoto Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus pada gelas berisi _milkshake_ kepada sosok Kim Doyoung—yang kini telah menjadi Jung Doyoung.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Yuta, pemuda manis itu menopang dagunya dan memandang sendu kearah luar kedai yang tengah dikunjunginya dengan Doyoung. Bohong kalau dia bilang tidak ingin segera menyusul Doyoung yang sudah menikah sebulan lalu. Dia sangat ingin. Hanya saja, masalahnya adalah kekasihnya itu masih belum ingin untuk beranjak ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Kau harus memberinya sedikit dorongan, hyung," ucap Doyoung.

"Dorongan seperti apa?" tanya Yuta tak mengerti, ia memandang heran kearah Doyoung yang kini tengah memasang pose berpikir.

"Sebentar," Doyoung mengisyaratkan pada Yuta untuk diam, yang dituruti oleh pemuda manis itu.

Hening yang membosankan membuat Yuta beralih pada ponselnya, membuka aplikasi pesan. Ia menghela napas ketika tak mendapati satu pun pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau harus memprovokasinya, _hyung_ ," ucap Doyoung setelah cukup lama memutar otak.

"Contohnya?" tanya Yuta tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari ponselnya.

"Hm—kau bisa bilang padanya, jika Taeyong _hyung_ tidak segera melamarmu, kau keburu dilamar oleh Hansol _hyung_ ," jelas Doyoung dengan mata berbinar cerah seolah ia sudah memberikan ide luar biasa jenius.

Helaan napas dari Yuta membuat binar dimata Doyoung menghilang begitu saja, "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Ideku 'kan bagus?"

"Asal kau saja, aku sudah melakukan hal itu, dan kau tau bagaimana reaksi Taeyong? Dia malah menganggapku selingkuh dengan Hansol _hyung_ dan menyuruhku untuk menikah dengannya saja," ucap Yuta seraya tersenyum miris. Jujur saja, hatinya perih ketika ia harus mengingat hal itu.

Doyoung mendengus kesal, namun matanya menatap iba sosok Yuta yang kini tengah memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak mengerti dengan hubungan yang tengah dijalani oleh Yuta dan kekasihnya. Mereka sudah cukup lama menjadi sepasang kekasih, usia keduanya pun sudah cukup matang. Doyoung tidak akan seheran ini jika sepasang kekasih itu tak segera menikah karena urusan ekonomi, tapi setaunya, untuk urusan ekonomi, mereka sama sekali tak bermasalah.

Oh, Doyoung tau, yang bermasalah adalah Lee Taeyong. Kekasih dari Nakamoto Yuta.

.-.-.

Sepulang dari acara _temu kangen_ dengan Doyoung yang dibawa kabur oleh suaminya untuk bulan madu, Yuta langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang keluarga apartemen yang ia tempati bersama kekasihnya.

Yuta mengangkat tangannya, maniknya memandang sendu tangan kirinya yang kosong, membandingkannya dengan tangan kiri Doyoung, dimana di jari manis pemuda itu tersemat cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil sebagai tahtanya.

Tidak, Yuta tidak iri dengan cincin itu, ia bisa membelinya sendiri jika memang ia ingin. Ia hanya iri akan makna dibalik cincin itu. Sebuah cincin pernikahan sekaligus tanda pengikat.

Ia meringis ketika mengingat obrolannya dengan Doyoung tadi.

Pernikahan.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin menikah. Ia sangat ingin, apalagi kini ia sudah menginjak usia 29 tahun. Ia sudah cukup matang untuk membina rumah tangga dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Hanya saja, Lee Taeyong, pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu nampaknya belum tertarik untuk membangun bahtera rumah tangga. Berkali-kali Yuta mengajaknya untuk membicarakan mengenai pernikahan namun Taeyong selalu mengelak, mengatakan bahwa belum waktunya.

Yuta bisa memahaminya jika waktu Taeyong kini sepenuhnya hanya untuk perusahaannya.

Ia meringis, kapan terakhir kali ia makan malam dengan Taeyong?

Kapan terakhir kali ia sarapan dengan Taeyong?

Kapan terakhir kali ia menemukan Taeyong ada disini? Duduk manis menonton televisi dengan setoples makanan ringan favoritnya?

Kemarin? Seminggu yang lalu? Sebulan yang lalu? Setengah tahun yang lalu?

Ah benar, hampir setahun yang lalu—lebih tepatnya 10 bulan.

Sudah 10 bulan Yuta tak melihat sosok kekasihnya berada di apartemen ini. Sudah 10 bulan lamanya Yuta tak pernah makan bersama dengannya. Sudah 10 bulan lamanya, Yuta tak lagi mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi. Jangan sebuah kecupan, ucapan selamat pagi saja ia tak pernah.

Mereka hanya berhubungan via telepon seluler. Jika bukan Yuta yang memulai, jangan harap Taeyong akan memberinya kabar.

Tidak, Taeyong tidaklah bekerja diluar negeri. Ia masih ada di Korea Selatan, di Seoul, di kota yang sama dengan Yuta. Bahkan gedung perusahaan milik Taeyong tak jauh dari sekolah dasar tempat Yuta bekerja sebagai guru tari.

Yuta menghela napas, ia menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Memikirkan Taeyong dan segala kesibukannya hanya membuat kepalanya sakit dan dadanya sesak bukan main.

Ia mengulas senyum kecil, masa bodoh dengan pernikahan selama ia masih memiliki Taeyong disisinya.

Meski untuk menemuinya saja sangat menyusahkan.

.-.-.

Yuta baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia tersenyum ramah ketika berpapasan dengan muridnya di koridor.

Pemuda itu sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dipenuhi oleh notifikasi dari Doyoung yang memintanya untuk menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke dua bulan.

Konyol sekali. Yuta bahkan gemas untuk tidak memukul kepala Doyoung dengan tas ransel hitamnya yang berisi hasil pekerjaan rumah muridnya.

Ia menghela napas ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan potret dirinya dan Taeyong saat acara wisuda perguruan tinggi. Ia jadi teringat, bersamaan dengan hari itu, Taeyong memintanya untuk tinggal serumah.

Yuta dan Taeyong memang sudah berpacaran cukup lama—lebih lama jika dibandingkan dengan pasangan pengantin baru Jaehyun-Doyoung. Yuta dan Taeyong sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak kelas dua SMU.

Waktu yang sangat lama, jadi tak heran jika Yuta sangat memahami Taeyong luar dalam—begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah genap setahun Taeyong tak kunjung pulang ke apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Meski begitu, beberapa kali Taeyeong menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Yuta hanya untuk memberikan bahan makanan.

Dan Yuta masih bertahan dengan semua itu. Ia bahkan menulikan telinganya dari omelan Doyoung tempo hari ketika ia menceritakan semuanya.

Doyoung mengomelinya kenapa masih mau menunggu Taeyong yang jelas-jelas sudah tak lagi peduli padanya. Kenapa ia tak meninggalkan saja pemuda bodoh itu dan membuka hatinya untuk yang lain?

Jawabannya adalah Yuta belum bisa. Taeyong masih sangat mencintainya.

Terbukti saat bulan kemarin Yuta meminta untuk berpisah dengan alasan ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini, namun Taeyong justru marah besar, mengatakan bahwa Yuta memutuskannya hanya karena tak kunjung dipinang dan sudah memiliki kekasih baru diluar sana, yang membuatnya harus rela dikurung seminggu lamanya di apartemen miliknya sendiri. Membuatnya mendapatkan surat teguran dari tempatnya bekerja.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia masih mencintai Taeyong. Ia masih sangat menyayangi pemuda itu sampai tahap dimana ia yakin hatinya sudah membusuk untuk mencintai seorang Lee Taeyong.

Tapi, disaat bersamaan, ia sudah lelah. Sangat lelah.

" _Sensei_ kenapa? Wajah sensei terlihat sedih sekali,"

Yuta tersentak, ia menatap seorang bocah tampan yang merupakan muridnya tengah duduk disampingnya dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya khawatir. Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia terlalu banyak melamun memikirkan masalahnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah duduk di halte bersama salah seorang muridnya.

Yuta tersenyum manis—senyum yang membuat paras bocah tampan itu memerah, " _Sensei_ tak apa. Hanya ada sedikit masalah."

Di lingkungan sekolah, ia memang dipanggil _Sensei_ , yang dalam bahasa Jepang—bahasa tanah kelahirannya—bisa diartikan guru.

Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti, ia ikut tersenyum melihat guru kesayangan seluruh murid itu tersenyum, " _Sensei_ itu tidak pantas murung, nanti wajah cantik _sensei_ tidak bersinar lagi."

" _Jangan murung begitu, wajah cantikmu itu tidak cocok dengan ekspresi seperti itu."_

Yuta tersentak, namun ia langsung kembali ke wajah ramahnya—tak ingin murid kesayangannya ini kembali curiga.

Hah, untuk apa pula ia mengingat ucapan Taeyong dulu?

Yuta menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir bayang Taeyong dari benaknya. Ia kini menyibukkan diri dengan mengobrol bersama muridnya yang tengah menunggu sang ayah menjemputnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa ketika mendapati hal yang lucu.

"David, ayo pulang," ucap sebuah suara, menghentikan obrolan menyenangkan yang tengah terjadi diantara sepasang guru murid itu.

Bocah tampan yang dipanggil David itu mengangguk, ia tersenyum kearah Yuta, "Ayah sudah datang, aku pulang dulu, _Sensei_."

Yuta tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangan kearah muridnya yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Matanya lalu menatap pemuda tampan—ayah David—yang masih betah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa masih disini, Taeyong- _ah_? David sudah menunggumu," ucap Yuta sembari tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu, pemuda tampan dengan balutan kemeja _maroon_ dan celana kain hitam itu adalah Lee Taeyong. Kekasih dari seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

Sekaligus Ayah dari muridnya yang bernama David.

Seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya dan sudah menikah dengan orang lain dan memiliki anak yang sangat tampan dan begitu mirip dengan sang ayah.

Seseorang yang tak mengizinkan Yuta untuk pergi.

Seseorang yang membuat Yuta menjadi seorang pendosa karena masih menjadi kekasih dari seseorang yang jelas sudah beristri.

.-.-.

Lee Taeyong, kekasihnya semenjak kelas dua SMU, sudah menikah 7 tahun yang lalu. Yuta bahkan tak mengetahuinya karena saat pernikahan itu terjadi, ia tengah pulang kampung ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang.

Yuta tentu saja mengamuk saat mengetahuinya seminggu setelah pernikahan itu diadakan. Ia menangis sembari memukuli Taeyong, memaki pemuda itu yang dengan teganya menikah dengan orang lain.

Taeyong hanya diam ketika ia dipukuli dan menerima semua amarah Yuta. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, tapi ia tak diam saja ketika Yuta meminta untuk berpisah.

Yuta adalah miliknya, dan selamanya akan begitu.

Persetan dengan pernikahannya, ia tak peduli.

Ia tak peduli, jika apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini menghancurkan Yuta dari dalam.

.-.-.

Yuta menatap Taeyong yang tengah menonton televisi diruang keluarga apartemen mereka. Pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk menginap setelah setahun lamanya ranjang dikamar utama tak bertemu dengan pemiliknya.

"Tumben kau menginap?" tanya Yuta sembari meletakkan sekaleng _cola_ dingin diatas meja.

Pemuda manis itu berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja, meski dalam hati rasanya ia ingin menjambak Taeyong dan meraung mengatakan semua beban yang ada dibenaknya.

"Karena ini akhir pekan?" jawab Taeyong dengan nada bertanya. Tangannya meraih tangan Yuta yang hendak beranjak, membuat pemuda manis itu terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Memang David tidak akan mencarimu?" tanya Yuta lagi. Ia hanya diam saja ketika tangan Taeyong memeluk erat pinggangnya. Ia tak membalas ataupun menolak. Hanya diam.

"Jangan menanyakannya saat kita tengah berduaan seperti ini."

Yuta menghela napas, "Dia anakmu. Seorang anak seperti David pasti akan penasaran kemana perginya ayahnya di akhir pekan seperti ini."

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yuta, menyesap aroma khas dari seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang begitu menenangkan sekaligus menjadi candunya.

"Kau tau? Aku sekarang ini serasa menjadi selingkuhanmu," celetuk Yuta, yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Taeyong.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum miris. Ia tertawa dalam hati, menertawankan hidupnya yang begitu rumit. Dosa apa ia dimasa lalu hingga ia menjadi seperti ini sekarang? Ia hanya ingin bahagia, hidup dengan orang yang ia cintai dengan normal—bukan menjadi seperti simpanan seperti ini.

Ia kembali memantapkan hatinya, ia harus mengatakannya malam ini, ia harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga.

Yuta mendorong pelan tubuh Taeyong, membuat jarak diantara mereka. Ia menangkup paras tampan Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Hei, aku sudah lelah, aku ingin berhenti. Ayo sudahi semua ini," ucapnya.

Manik Taeyong melebar, ia menatap tajam kearah Yuta yang tengah mengulas senyum menyedihkan, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus disudahi Nakamoto Yuta."

Yuta menghela napas, ia sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini, Taeyong itu keras kepala, "Hubungan kita harus disudahi. Aku tak bisa lagi seperti ini Taeyong, tak pernah 'kah kau memikirkan perasaanku selama 7 tahun ini? Melihatmu bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu. Sementara aku? Aku disini menunggumu seperti orang bodoh."

"Apa kau juga tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku Nakamoto Yuta? Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan wanita itu. Harusnya kau mengerti hanya kau yang ada dihatiku!" geram Taeyong.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam, ia menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong. Ia menghempaskan tangan Taeyong yang menyentuh parasnya, membuat pemuda tampan itu menggeram rendah.

"Katakan apa maumu sekarang? Apapun, asal bukan perpisahan."

"Menikah. Menikahlah denganku jika kau memang mencintaiku," ucap Yuta.

Yuta tertawa—namun air matanya turun membasahi pipi ketika mendapati Taeyong tak berkutik. Pemuda tampan itu kini menunduk dalam. Yuta bangkit dari pangkuan Taeyong dan meraih mantel miliknya yang teronggok di sofa tunggal tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tau, kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi. Hari ini aku sudah menyimpulkannya. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri, pada perasaan cinta egoismu. Tanpa ingin tau aku disini membusuk menunggu kepastian darimu," lirihnya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Taeyong.

Yuta berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun tak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin deras—sama dengan perasaan yang semakin sakit melihat Taeyong yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku—aku selalu menunggumu karena aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, aku sudah lelah Taeyong. Cinta yang dulu ku kenal tidaklah menyiksaku seperti ini. Aku ingin berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti dari semua ini. Kumohon, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi," lanjutnya.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, namun ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara pecahan di belakangnya. Ia tka berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh, melihat benda apa yang sudah menjadi korban amukan Taeyong.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Nakamoto Yuta?!" teriak Taeyong penuh amarah setelah berhasil membanting tubuh Yuta ke pintu besi apartemen.

Tangannya mencekik leher Yuta, sementara matanya menatap marah kearah pemuda manis yang parasnya dibanjiri oleh air mata—tak ada bedanya dengan Taeyong yang juga menitikkan air mata.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Taeyong," lirih Yuta sembari tersenyum tipis.

Taeyong menggeram, ia mengeratkan cekikannya, membuat Yuta meringis kesakitan. Perkataan Yuta melukai hatinya—sangat, "Apa bersamaku membuatmu tak bahagia? Apa cinta yang selama ini aku berikan kurang?!"

Paras Yuta memucat, seiring dengan berkurangnya pasokan oksigen yang ia terima. Taeyong benar-benar mencekiknya, seolah pemuda tampan itu ingin membunuh Yuta.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Yuta menggerakkan tangannya menggapai tubuh Taeyong. Memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya. Rasa cinta yang sama seperti dulu. Ia meminta berpisah bukan karena sudah tak ada cinta lagi, tapi karena ia sudah lelah, baik fisik maupun batinnya.

Yuta ingin mengatakan pada Taeyong, ia sudah lelah menjadi _simpanan._

"A—aku—men—cin—taimu. Se—lalu—a—akan—se—perti—i—tu," lirih Yuta.

Taeyong terdiam, ia menarik tangannya dari leher Yuta yang kini berhias bekas cekikan. Sebelum tubuh itu jatuh membentur lantai, Taeyong lebih dulu menangkapnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Ia memeluk erat tubuh yang tak bergerak itu. Ia menyesal. Menyesali semua yang sudah ia lakukan, menyesali semua luka yang sudah ia torehkan untuk pemuda manis yang selalu tulus mencintai dan menunggunya hingga ia merasa lelah untuk melakukannya.

Taeyong jatuh terduduk—masih dengan Yuta berada dipelukannya. Pemuda manis itu masih hidup, namun napasnya terasa begitu lemah. Taeyong merasa bodoh karena ia hampir saja membunuh Yuta.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?"

.

.

END.

.

 _Aku ingin bertahan, namun tidak lagi setelah sekian lama aku tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Aku lelah, aku ingin berhenti. Cinta tanpa kepastian itu fana. Seperti kebersamaan kita dimana kau telah beristri sedangkan aku seperti kekasih gelapmu—Nakamoto Yuta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

(Ini bukan drable lagi, ini oneshot HAHAHA. Idenya muncul begitu saja dan langsung aku ketik kilat. Rencananya sih, ini mau aku buat kelanjutannya, paling engga dari sisi Taeyong; berhubung ini dari sisi Yuta, atau flashbacknya—kalau sempet ya dua-duanya. Tapi ngga janji sih kalau dua-duanya. Ehe)

(Maaf kalau alur disini membingungkan, loncat-loncat gimana gitu (?) terus Taeyongnya psycho gitu. Dia cocok kan kalau dikasih peran org psycho gitu? Ehehe. )

(Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Ppyong~)


End file.
